


lips of an angel

by writingfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, F/M, Fluffyfest, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lip and Mandy miss each other, i miss these two together, idk - Freeform, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfiction/pseuds/writingfiction
Summary: Honey, why’re you calling me, so late?Lip and Mandy reconcile their feelings over a late-night phone call.credit due to hinder for creating “lips of an angel” the song that inspired this :)





	lips of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this fuckfest i miss lip and mandy SO MUCH

Moonlight created shadows that even scared Lip Gallagher if in the wrong light. He felt uneasy, empty, maybe even remorseful. Not uncommon for late nights he lay awake. Wishing, pleading for a distraction, he tossed a glance towards the petite Asain girl laying beside him, nude. Her pale body covered by the threadbare sheets of the dorm-provided bed.

She was so plain, ordinary, normal. Her name was Amanda and he knew that she was in love with him. He couldn’t return the feelings.

He scrubbed his face, exhaustion sweeping over him, before looking over at his phone. It was lighting up, showing a notification. He thought it was one of social media, or one of his siblings texting him late at night. As he checked it, he saw it was a missed call, from Mandy Milkovich.

He swallowed hard at the name, having not talked to her for a year, since they’d broken up his senior year of high school. It was messy and horrible and he still regretted everything he said to her.

So, he called her back.

“Lip?”

_Honey, why’re you calling me so late?_

Oh, how he missed the sound of her voice.

“Hey, Mands,” he whispered. “What’s...uh, what’s going on?” He asked, as she breathed heavily into the phone.

“I need you.”

Lip’s eyes widened at her unpredicted sentiment.  
“Well, Mands, it’s kind of late.”

_It’s kinda hard to talk right now_

“I know, I-I just-“ She heaved, and then Lip grew concerned when he recognized her quick breathing as sobs. “Mandy? Mandy, honey, are you crying? Talk to me, Mands,” he tried to soothe her, his heart breaking at the sound of her sobbing.

_Honey, why’re you crying, is everything okay?_

“I just—God, I miss you, and I-I...Kenyatta is so-o horrible, Lip, I-“ she sobbed, and Lip just held the phone to his ear, listening to her cry. “Can you please stay and talk with me? I need someone,” she whimpered.

“Of course,” Lip whispered. “I’m gonna have to whisper though, is that okay?”

_I gotta whisper ‘cause I can’t be too loud_

“Uh-huh,” she spoke tearfully. Lip slowly tried to move out of the bed, and luckily Amanda hadn’t stirred as he tiptoed out of the room. “Okay, can you hear me?” Lip asked, clearing his voice. “Mhm,” she hummed, and Lip smiled. “Good.”  
“Why...why were you so quiet before?”  
“Amanda stayed the night.”

_Well my girl’s in the next room_

Lip inhaled sharply. “I wish it was you, instead,” he said, and listened carefully, before a quiet reply of “me too.”

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

“Fuck, I really miss you Mands,” Lip mumbled, and Mandy sighed. “I miss you more. Especially right now.”

“I’m so sorry for everything I did and said to you,” he whispered, remorse taking over his body. “Y’know, I’ve never really been able to get you out of my head.”

“Me neither. I wish I could take it all back,” she confessed, sadness resonating through her words.

_I guess we never really moved on_

“Lip,” she started, and he smiled. “Say it again,” he requested softly.

“Lip, I miss you,” she whispered, and he involuntarily groaned. “Christ, I love it when you say my name,” he muttered.

_It’s really good to hear your voice, say my name  
It sounds so sweet_

“You’re just...god, Mandy, you’re fuckin’ priceless,” Lip mumbled, and he could see her blushing at the compliment. “What else should I say?” she asked, her voice mischievous, as she teased.

“Anything you want,” he mused, making her giggle. He was in too deep, he swore.

_Coming from the lips on an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak_

“I want to kiss you,” she whispered. “I want to kiss you rough, and run my hands all up and down your chest,” she said, voice wavering a bit.

Was this doing the same thing to her as it was to Lip? He felt like a bundle of nerves ready to come undone.

“Shit, this is when I should hang up, but baby, keep going,” Lip muttered, and Lip envisioned her satisfied smirk upon painted red lips.

_Lay down, never wanna say goodnight, but girl you make it hard to be faithful_

“I want to kiss you all over—from your lips to, well, your other head,” she supplied, before continuing. “I want to leave my lipstick all over your chest, so every girl knows who you belong to.”  
Fuck.

_With the lips of an angel_

“Jesus Christ, Mandy,” Lip uttered, chuckling as she giggled softly. “I guess I’m just...well, once I start thinking of you it’s hard to stop.”

Lip smiled fondly at her comment. “Y’know, I’ve been thinking about you lately too. Isn’t that funny?” he asked, and she replied quickly. “Maybe it’s fate, Lip.”

_It’s funny that you’re calling me tonight_

“I had a dream about you the other night,” she confessed, and he sat back in the chair. “Oh?” he asked, intrigued. “I’m not telling you what it was about,” she giggled, and he tsked. “Secrets are no fun, Mandy,” he teased, before sighing. “But, I can’t deny it. I’ve have a few dreams about you too.”

“Yeah?” Her voice was eager. “Mhm. And, sweetheart...damn,” he concluded, making her snicker.

_And yes, I’ve dreamt of you too_

  
“Wait—Mands, are you alone?” Lip asked, and her breath hitched. A pause.  
“No,” she said, a bit quieter. “Kenyatta’s here.”

“Should I hang up? I don’t want...I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“No! No, Lip, you won’t. He’s, he’s fine. I’m fine.”

_He doesn’t know you’re talking to me, will it start a fight?_

“What about Amanda? Isn’t she wondering where you are?”

Lip brushed off the girl with ease. “Nah, she won’t even notice.”

_No I don’t think she has a clue_

He sighed fondly. “I wish you were here instead of her. I remember sleeping next to you. You would always cuddle into my chest. Fuckin’ adorable.”

_Well, my girl’s in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you_

“The things you say...” Mandy mumbled, before sighing. “Is it pathetic how much I still want you?”

“Not at all.”

_I guess we never really moved on_

“Lip, I’m serious.”

“Mandy, I’m more serious.”

“I miss you.”

He stopped for a second and just let her words sink in.  
“Say it again,” he asked breathlessly.

_It’s really good to hear your voice, say my name  
It sounds so sweet_

“I miss you,” she whispered, and he closed his eyes, almost overcome by all sorts of emotions. “Fucking hell, Mandy. “I fucking miss you,” he whispered, before clearing his throat loudly. “I don’t know how many more times I’m going to say that,” he muttered.

_Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak_

Lip pulled the phone away quickly, to look at the time before putting it back to his ear. “Mands, it’s almost three in the morning.”

“Shit, really?” she giggled, and he nodded, before remembering he couldn’t see her. “Yeah,” he paused before yawning.

“You’re exhausted. I’m sorry for keeping you up,” she whispered, her empathy seeping throught he phone.

“No, baby, don’t apologize,” he mumbled. “I…when can I see you again?” he asked eagerly.

_Lay down, never want to say goodnight, but girl you make it had to be faithful_

“Soon, Lip.”

“That’s not soon enough.”  
She was teasing him on purpose, dragging it out so he would want her even more. But if only she knew how much he wanted her and her wine-colored lips, already.

_With the lips of an angel_

“I’m really glad you called me tonight,” Lip whispered, and Mandy chuckled. “I’m grateful you called me back.”

“Goodnight Mands,” he said fondly, before she replied with the same amount of care.

As Lip ended the call, he felt his heart beating twice as fast as it should have.

“Lip? Baby, come back to bed,” a sleep-induced voice called. That night, as a pale naïve girl snuggled up to him, all he could see was a raven-haired beauty in her place.

_Honey, why’re you calling me, so late?_


End file.
